The Amazing Race Season 1: Mario Edition
by KoopaFan
Summary: 11 teams race around the Mario world for a chance to win a million coins!


"12 teams stand before me here in the Mushroom Kingdom. They were will embark on a race that will test their friendship, teamwork, and racing ability. I'm your host Toadsworth, and this is The Amazing Race!"

"I'm at Princess Peach's castle and 11 teams with an existing relationship are about to race. The 11 teams are…"

Mario and Luigi (Team Mario)

"Mario and Luigi are brothers who have gone on a countless number of adventures. Toadsworth said. As per usual, both are in their blue overalls with brown shoes. Mario is wearing red while Luigi is wearing green.

"I've been all over this world. This is just another adventure to me!" exclaimed Mario with glee.

"I'm confident about this. Nobody can stop us!" Luigi said somewhat arrogantly.

Peach and Daisy (Team Princess)

"Peach and Daisy are two princesses. Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom while Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland." Toadsworth said. Peach is in her pink sports outfit and Daisy is in her orangey-yellow sports outfit.

"This race allows me to see the world without being kidnapped." Peach said in good humor.

"We're here to prove to the world that we aren't just girly girls." Daisy said confidently.

Bowser and Bowser Jr (Team Bowser)

"Bowser and Bowser Jr. are two villains who have been patronizing Mario for a very long time." Toadsworth said. They look the same from their other appearances.

"This race is ours to win and world domination. Bwahaha!" Bowser laughed.

"I'll do whatever Papa says to do." Bowser Jr. said.

Yoshi and Birdo (Team Yoshi)

"Yoshi and Birdo are a couple who wanted to test their relationship on this show." Toadsworth said.

"Yoshi can do this with Birdo!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"We can do anything we want to sweetie." Birdo said playfully.

Toad and Toadette (Team Toad)

"Toad and Toadette are another couple that is dating and wants to test their relationship on this show." Toadsworth said.

"I think this is a great chance for us to become stars!" Toad exclaimed.

"I honestly think that I will be the leader of this team." Toadette said.

DK and Diddy (Team Kong)

"DK and Diddy are two monkeys from the jungle." Toadsworth said. Diddy's blaster is in his pocket. It is taken by security.

"Hey! That's my blaster!" Diddy exclaimed.

"That's okay buddy, we'll still have fun and win." DK said with a smile.

Wario and Waluigi (Team Garlic)

"Wario and Waluigi are weirdoes and thieves from somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. Hey, that's my wallet!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Haha! We're going to win and then have a million coins." Wario said.

"I hope we don't die..." Waluigi said in a depressing tone.

Pianta and Noki (Team Sunshine)

"Pianta and Noki are natives of Isle Delfino. Both are pretty relaxed." Toadsworth said. Pianta is blue while Noki is red.

"We're here to prove that people like us can win this race." Pianta said. Noki laughed after this statement.

Goomba and Koopa (Team Minion)

"Goomba and Koopa are 2 of Bowser's minion." Toadsworth said. Koopa has a green shell.

"We're here to prove that minions can be awesome too." Koopa said.

"I hope my lack of arms don't screw us over." Goomba said.

Paragoomba and Paratroopa (Team Wing)

"Paragoomba and Paratroopa are also Bowser's minions." Paratroopa has a red shell.

"We are better minions than the other team!" Paragoomba exclaimed.

"Flying minions are better than ground ones." Paratroopa said.

King Boo and Boo (Team Boo)

"King Boo and Boo are scary creatures from a haunted mansion." Toadsworth said.

"The contestants are not on the camera." The cameraman said. "Boo!" The cameraman yelled in terror.

"We'll scare the competition to death!" The Boos yelled.

"Are you all ready to race?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes!" Everybody shouted.

Toadsworth started talking again. "First, you need to know some rules. This race is divided into 12 legs. At the end if of each leg there is a pit stop. If you are the last time to arrive at the pit stop," Toadsworth looked very ominous, "you may be eliminated."

There were some nervous faces within the group of twenty-two racers.

"At the beginning of each leg you will receive a pre-determined amount of coins. These coins are for covering all your bills, except airline tickets. Toadsworth said. "Also there will be parts of each leg where there will be a task. Some you will do as a team and for some one person on your team will do them. When I say go, race down and collect your bag. Your bag will have the money for the first leg of the race and your first clue.

Some contestants got ready to run.

Toadsworth smirked. "GO!"


End file.
